Who Knew
by Plo.okie
Summary: Durante um temporal, dois estranhos ficam presos na biblioteca, será que os livros vão ser suas únicas distrações?
1. Chapter 1

O dia amanhecera nublado, nos noticiários matinais só se ouvia que essa seria a pior chuva do mês. Mais, quem disse que isso iria desanimar o animo dos cidadãos nova-iorquinos?

No meio da multidão das ruas, uma garota de uns 17 anos caminhava com os fones do Ipod no ouvido alheia de tudo e de todos, com um jeans confortável, uma camiseta azul, um casaco velho, mas era o mais quente que ela possuía e no pé apenas um all star vermelho, já gasto pelo tempo.

Cantarolava a melodia, e seguia para o seu destino, a biblioteca. A maioria das garotas da sua idade, acharia que ir a biblioteca numa manhã de sábado, era no mínimo uma perda de tempo, mais não livros eram a sua segunda casa, se sentia bem rodeada por livros, não tinha pressa, o tempo parecia durar para sempre, _era uma sensação ótima, _pensava ela.

As primeiras gotas de chuva atingiram o chão, o que a trouxe de volta para a realidade, tinha que correr se quisesse chegar sã e salva a biblioteca.

A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, esvaziando assim as ruas da agitada cidade, e ela começou a correr, rezando para que a sua coordenação funcionasse pelo menos uma vez e não a deixasse ir de encontro ao chão. Virando a esquina ela já podia visualizar as escadas da biblioteca, finalmente_, e sem nenhum escorregão, _pensou animada, subiu os degraus depressa mais de repente se chocou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém, que colocou as mãos em volta de sua cintura impedindo que caísse.

Olhou pra cima com as bochechas queimando, era _tão_ desastrada, quando ia sussurrar um obrigado ao gentil estranho, paralisou. Era o homem mais lindo que já havia visto em sua vida, um anjo realmente.

Ele tinha cabelos cor de cobre totalmente bagunçados, suas feições eram de tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa, e nem queria pensar nas mãos fortes que seguravam a sua cintura.

-Você está bem? – ouviu aquela voz rouca perguntar.

_Você está sendo uma idiota Isabella, ele é só um cara que te impediu de cair de bunda no chão, se recomponha, agora!_

Finalmente conseguindo raciocinar direito murmurou um 'estou bem, obrigada' ao estranho que a colocou de pé sã e salva. Eles apenas ficaram se encarando, o silencio os rodeava, até que por fim ele se pronunciou:

- É melhor a gente sair dessa chuva, não vai ser nada bom se a gente continuar aqui.

Eles entraram na biblioteca lotada, por causa do temporal, as pessoas falavam altíssimo, a bibliotecária estava em pânico, não conseguia colocar ordem no local, quando a garota se virou para o estranho, ele não estava mais lá.

_Não disse apenas um cara que você nunca mais irá ver na vida._

Bella soltou um suspiro desanimado e rumou ao seu passatempo preferido. Passou pelas estantes distraída até chegar ao seu destino, a sessão dos

Clássicos. Pegou um dos exemplares de Orgulho e Preconceito,apesar de já tê-lo lido milhares de vezes, e se sentou na mesa mais afastada que encontrou do lado da janela.

Sempre que pegava num livro, esquecia do mundo a sua volta, as horas pareciam voar mais ela adorava os livros sempre foram seu vicio.

Quando finalmente virou a ultima pagina do livro viu que já anoitecera, a biblioteca estava vazia, e quase todas as luzes estavam apagadas, juntou suas coisas apressada e andou rapidamente para a porta, mais, com a boa sorte que tinha, ela estava trancada e a chuva ainda não havia cessado.

Soltou um leve suspiro e se virou para voltar aos livros, afinal, não teria como sair mesmo, mais quando se virou viu que alguém ia andando em direção a porta, e por incrível coincidência do destino, era o misterioso homem que a salvou de um tombo mais cedo.A garota simplesmente paralisou, seu carma era _ótimo._

-Não me diga que estamos presos aqui – ele disse se aproximando.

-Você quer mesmo que eu diga a verdade? – disse saindo da paralisia instantânea.

E o silencio tomou conta do local, até que cada um foi para um lado da biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2 Carma or lucky?

**Capitulo 2 – Carma or Lucky?**

Depois de vagar pela biblioteca inteira procurando alguma coisa para a não fazer pensar que estava presa na biblioteca com um deus grego, finalmente achou um livro que a interessou e esse se encontrava na ultima prateleira ela ficou na ponta dos pés e se esticou para tentar alcançar o livro, mais não conseguiu.

-Você não vai conseguir – Ela levou um susto e deu um pulo, o que a fez bater na estante e fazer com que alguns livros caíssem no chão.

-Nossa você é desastrada mesmo – disse ele rindo.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca – murmurou ela se abaixando para pegar os livros. Ele se abaixou para ajudá-la e devolveu os livros a prateleira, já que ela não alcançava.

-Bom, eu ainda não sei o seu nome – disse ele virando para encará-la.

-Bella, Isabella Swan, mais prefiro só Bella.

-Edward Cullen – ele disse apertando a mão da garota e dando aquele sorriso torto ela devolveu um meio sorriso bobo.

* * *

A biblioteca estava em total escuridão, havia apenas uma luminária acesa na mesa mais afastada, os dois estavam encostados numa estante, conversando:

-Sua vez, cor preferida?

-Hm... acho que marrom. – respondeu ela.

-Marrom? Ninguém gosta de marrom.

-Ah, eu gosto, talvez seja porque da onde eu venho quase não se encontra o marrom, é tudo muito verde – respondeu ela franzindo o cenho.

-É você definitivamente é diferente das outras garotas – disse ele dando uma risada.

-Um diferente bom ou um diferente ruim?

-Bom concerteza bom – essa resposta a fez ruborizar, ela olhou para baixo e alguns cabelos caíram sobre o seu rosto, e ele os colocou atrás de sua orelha, seus olhares se encontraram, e novamente o silencio se formou em volta deles.

-Er... uma comida preferida?- ela perguntou tentando dissipar esse silêncio, que não era ruim, de jeito nenhum, era ótimo, e esse era o problema.

-Acho que qualquer coisa de fast food, e você?

-Qualquer coisa, desde que seja acompanhada por café – disse ela.

-Café? Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho

-É meio que um vicio meu, já não consigo viver sem café, um dia sem café é um dia perdido – disse ela sorrindo, o que o fez sorrir também.

* * *

Já passava das 3 da manhã, e eles ainda estavam sentados no mesmo local, ainda conversando, até que a garota soltou um pequeno bocejo.

-Cansada já? – perguntou ele olhando para a cara de sono da garota.

-Sim, já fazem duas noites que eu não durmo por causa da faculdade.

-Faculdade?Quantos anos você tem?

-Faço 22 na semana que vem e você?

-Tenho 31. – essa resposta deixou a garota surpresa. 31 anos? Ele só podia estar brincando, ela não daria nem 27 anos para ele.

-Nossa mal parece que você passou dos 27.

-Jura? E por quê? – perguntou ele dando um meio sorriso.

-É... é que...você...-ela não conseguia parar de gaguejar. 

-Eu sou...? – ele perguntou se divertindo com a situação.

-Você é bonito demais e não parece ter 27 anos – ela disse num sussurro com o rosto escondido nos joelhos e as bochechas do rosto queimando de vergonha.


	3. Chapter 3 Lovebug

**Capitulo 3 – Lovebug**

Ele levantou o rosto dela e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de desviar o olhar, e a química ali presente, era inconfundível.

-Você fica linda quando cora – ele foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, e isso só fez com que Bella ficasse mais corada ainda.

-Obrigada, eu acho... - ela murmurou a resposta, ainda hipnotizada pelo rosto daquele belo homem sentado ao seu lado.

-Disponha. - ele disse voltando seu olhar para a frente, era tentador demais ficar olhando para ela,_demais._-Sua vez de fazer perguntas – ele disse ainda olhando para as enormes janelas embaçadas pela chuva.

Ela olhou pro chão tentando pensar em alguma coisa para perguntar, porque quase todas as perguntas básicas já foram feitas, pensou se seria muito atrevimento perguntar alguma coisa realmente pessoal, afinal se conheciam a apenas algumas já que mais nenhuma outra idéia de pergunta vinha, se decidiu pela única que se apresentou:

-Hm...você tem namorada? – ele parou de olhar para as gotas que escorriam pela janela embaçada e voltou a observar a garota.

-Não, não tenho muita sorte nessa área – respondeu sincero.

-Então somos dois – respondeu ela dando um sorriso. – acho que ninguém tem tanta má sorte no amor como eu.

-Quer compartilhar a informação? – perguntou interessado.

-Bom tudo começou quando eu tinha 17 anos, com o meu primeiro namorado, é eu sei constrangedor – respondeu ela ao ver arqueando uma sobrancelha. - o nome dele era Jacob, ele era meu melhor amigo desde a infância,no baile do dia dos namorados ele disse que sentia algo por mim, e não era apenas amizade,naquela época eu tinha medo que nenhum garoto mais olhasse pra mim então nós começamos a namorar,mais depois de dois meses de namoro eu o peguei na cama com a ex dele.

-É, deve ser traumatizante ser traída na adolescência. – comentou ele.

-Se fosse só isso... - ela falou tristemente.

-------------

-Então vamos ver se eu entendi direito, aos 17 você foi traída, as 19 o cara foi viajar e terminou com você por uma mensagem dizendo que tinha outra e no ultimo dia dos namorados você mandou o cara pro hospital por ter esbarrado acidentalmente na estante e ela ter caído em cima dele, bem depois dele ter terminado com você?

-Isso mesmo.

-Me lembre de nunca te deixar brava – comentou ele.

-Eu não sou vingativa, só dou o que as pessoas merecem – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-Bom então, acho que esse é o melhor dia dos namorados que você já teve então. – disse ele a fazendo se lembrar que hoje era a data que ela mais odiava do ano todo.

-É, concerteza, é. – disse olhando fixamente para ele.

Ele engoliu seco ao perceber a distancia de que seus rostos estavam se movesse a cabeça um pouco pra frente grudaria seus lábios no dela, uma opção tentadora, haviam se conhecido a poucas horas, mais parecia que já se conheciam a anos, então apenas um beijo, não seria tão errado assim, seria?

_Não, definitivamente não._

Sua consciência gritava para manter o foco, mais porque manter o foco quando as coisas poderiam ficar realmente interessantes?

-Mais eu acho que ele pode ficar mais interessante... – disse ele dando um sorriso malicioso.

Ambos estavam arfantes e nem ao menos se tocavam, naquela hora, aproximar seus rostos, parecia à coisa certa a fazer, nada mais existia, apenas os dois.

-Quer compartilhar a idéia? – ela perguntou não conseguindo desviar o olhar dos lábios dele.

- Prefiro demonstrar – disse se aproximando dela e enfim colando seus lábios.

A sensação foi quase inexplicável, era o paraíso e muito mais. Assim que seus lábios se encostaram uma corrente elétrica passou pelos dois fazendo-os ficar pediu passagem e ela aceitou, então o beijo antes que era simples, se tornou mais urgente,parecia que eles necessitavam disso, como necessitavam de ar, ele passou seu braço pela cintura dela, que acabou parando em seu colo, e ela seguro firmemente os cabelos rebeldes dele.O beijo se tornava mais desesperado e urgente a cada minuto, era uma sincronia perfeita,e eles apenas se separaram quando precisaram respirar.

-É, isso concerteza deixou o meu dia muito mais interessante. – comentou ela baixinho abrindo os olhos, e quando seus olhares se encontraram deram um sorriso cúmplice.

------------------

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas amplas janelas da biblioteca iluminando-a inteira, e bem ao fundo, quase encostados na estante, o casal dormia tranquilamente. Bella foi a primeira a abrir os olhos. Ela se levantou, e olhou ao redor, tudo como estava quieto e silencioso, como ontem, com exceção da chuva que havia parado.

Então, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente, e esse a deixou um tanto quanto incomoda, tudo que aconteceu ontem a noite, nunca iria se repetir; afinal, assim que saíssem da biblioteca cada um iria para o seu lado, e nunca mais se veriam afinal as chances de se encontrarem novamente em uma cidade com milhões de habitantes eram quase nulas, e por algum motivo isso a desanimava, e muito. Encostou-se à prateleira com cuidado para não acordá-lo, olhou para o nada tentando por os pensamentos em dia.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu que já era dia, olhou para o lado e viu Bella encostada, com o pensamento longe da li, os raios de sol iluminavam seu rosto, e faziam com que seu cabelo castanho virasse um ruivo suave.

Ela olhou para ele e dando um sorriso fraco falou um bom dia casual e ele ia retribuir, mais ouviram um barulho, e então perceberam que a biblioteca estava abrindo e em poucos minutos não estariam mais sozinhos. Se levantaram e se arrumaram, passaram pelas estantes abarrotadas de livros e logo as pessoas foram entrando, e o local ia ficando mais movimentado.

Nenhum dos dois se pronunciava, pois não sabiam o que pela porta e pararam nas escadarias, frente a frente.

-Bom, foi legal te conhecer – ela disse olhando o chão.

-Igualmente – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. – qualquer dia desses a gente se esbarra?

-Claro – ela deu um meio sorriso, o que também o fez sorrir, e cada um foi para o seu lado.

Mais havia um pequeno problema, ela estava _certa_ de que nunca mais iria ver aquele sorriso torto denovo.

* * *

Bom, esse era pra ser o ultimo capitulo, mais ele ficaria grande demais, então dividi ele em duas partes, e a próxima vai ser narrada pela Bella.

Não sei se vocês queriam ou não lemons, mais eu optei por não colocar, pois como é a minha primeira fic, queria fazer ela pra que todo mundo pudesse ler.

Então deixem reviews me dizendo se gostaram ou não, beijos :*


	4. Chapter 4 Love Drunk

**Capitulo 4 - Love Drunk**

**Bella's POV**

Já se passara uma semana desde aquela noite na biblioteca, uma semana que todo o caminho que eu pegava para a faculdade passava, acidentalmente, na frente da biblioteca, é deprimente, eu sei, mas tudo que eu mais queria era ver ele de novo, ver ele dar _aquele _sorriso torto, eu _precisava _vê-lo.

Não me leve a mal, eu não costumo ficar toda boba alegre pelo primeiro cara que eu converso, e acredite, não são muitos, eu não me apaixono isso ia totalmente contra os meus princípios, eu não era uma daquelas garotas que viviam suspirando pelos caras bonitos, não, eu achava isso uma extrema perda de tempo.

Depois dos meus namoros caóticos, tinha decidido dar um tempo no amor, porque sejamos francos, ele só me ferrava. E com a sorte que eu tinha, eu torcia para que ficasse sem achar alguém por um bom tempo, é, você sabe, pelo bem da humanidade.

Mais com ele era diferente, eu _queria _ficar perto dele, queria vê-lo sorrir, queria saber como tinha sido seu dia, queria saber o que o preocupava, queria saber e fazer tudo, desde que fosse com ele.

Eu realmente **não** devia ter entrado naquela biblioteca, deveria ter dado meia volta e ido pra casa, se eu pegasse uma pneumonia, nada que um remédio não resolvesse. Assim eu nunca o teria conhecido e ficado desse jeito, imaginando quantas chances eu ainda teria de vê-lo em algum café?Supermercado?Restaurante?Loja?

Ah merda, eu _estou ficando louca._E o pior, estava criando esperanças.

Decidi matar aula e dar uma volta pelo Central Park para por os pensamentos em ordem, e tentar não pensar mais nele.

Sentei-me na grama embaixo de uma arvore antiga, fazia calor, mais o céu estava nublado. Fiquei observando as babas olhando as crianças correndo e brincando, os cães correndo livremente pelo gramado, e claro, os casais apaixonados,ah, o carma era **tão **bom.

Tirei um livro da bolsa e comecei a ler, teria que apresentar um trabalho essa semana, então, era melhor começar o mais rápido possível. Era bom ter alguma coisa para fazer, pelo menos isso ocupava todos os meus pensamentos.

Estava concentrada absorvendo tudo o que o livro dizia, até que um pingo de chuva caiu no meio do livro, olhei para o céu, e sim, uma tempestade iria chegar.

Starlight - Muse

.com/watch?v=Pgum6OT_VH8

Olhei em volta e o parque já estava deserto, juntei as minhas coisas e sai correndo, a chuva finalmente começou a cair e forte, segundos depois eu já estava encharcada.

_Perfeito._Eu não tinha sorte mesmo.

Estava quase chegando ao final do parque quando esbarrei em alguém e iria cair de bunda no chão, mais a pessoa me segurou pela cintura. à vu.

Olhei para cima para agradecer a boa alma e paralisei.

_**Era ele.**_

Isso não seria possível em nem um bilhão de anos, afinal em uma cidade com milhões de habitantes, quais eram as chances de eu encontrá-lo novamente?

É,acho que eu vou desmaiar se continuar a prender a respiração assim.Nós estávamos parados no meio do Central Park, na chuva, nem um pouco clichê, certo?

Quando ele finalmente se recuperou da surpresa, deu _aquele _sorriso torto e perguntou:

-Que tal um café?

Já disse que eu ADORO o carma?

** FIM**


End file.
